Legacy
Vital Information Real Name: Nathaniel Quantrill Aliases: None Age: 17 Gender: Male Alignment: Neutral Race: Metahuman/Mutant Goals: To bring down Genecorp Character Biography John and Marilyn Quantrill had been trying to have a baby for years, when Marilyn finally got impregnated they were overjoyed. Unfortunately for them, Genecorp noticed that the baby had a unique and very useful metapower, he could call on the memories and skills of his ancestors. Genecorp kidnapped John and Marilyn and removed the baby, they then placed it in conditions similar to those of the uterus and killed the parents. The baby was named Nathaniel (meaning God-given) and Genecorp altered his DNA using the genetic material of thousands of the most skilled people in the world, they even used the genes of those scientifically discovered to be the descendants of great historical figures. Nathaniel's power would work by him creating a situation in his mind using his ancestors' memories as a template, the situation would be similar to the one that he was curently in. Genecorp used this unique ability to warp him into their soldier, spy, thief and assassin but one day, during a raid on Genecorp, their security was made inactive. Nathaniel intuitively fought for them but when the attackers were retreating, he tried to restore the securty systems and in the process found a file with his name on it. He discovered his origin and Genecorp injustices against his parents, he tok advantage of his powers and the disrupted security systems and escaped, he travelled the world perfecting the skills he could draw on and gaining the ones that he didn't have. Nathaniel became Legacy, a vengeful assailant with an abundance of weaponry and skills at his disposal and a tenacious vendetta against Genecorp. Personality Vengeful, angry, a fun wisecracker at heart but this is usually shadowed by his rage towards Genecorp Powers and Abilities *Genetic Memory **Martial Arts **Parkour **Swordsmanship **Archery **Marskmanship **Street Fighting **Biology **Chemistry **Physics **Engineering **Mechanics **Culinary Arts **Acting **Stealth Tactics **Microexpression Reading *Peak Physical Condition Weapons and Equipment *Firearms **Pistols **Assault Rifles **Sub-Machine Guns **Snipers **Trigger 55 - A handgun that shoots caesium and water incased seperately in a glass ampoule, when the bullet hits the target, the glass breaks and the caesium reacts with the water causing an explosion, the caesium also reacts with ambient water vapour and internal moisture (if the target is organic) *Blades **Straight Swords **Katana **Daggers **Throwing Knives **Fighting Claws *Blunts **Split-Staff - A staff that can split into two escrima sticks which in turn can be split but still connected by short chains as Nunchuka ***Bo Staff ***Batons ***Nunchuka **Night Sticks *Explosives **Grenades ***Regular (Short Damage) ***Flashbang (Short Visual and Auditory Stun) ***Flash (Short Visual Stun) ***Smoke (Long Visual Stun) ***Phosphorus (Long Damage and Long Visual Stun) ***Incendiary (Long Damage) ***Shrapnel (Long Damage) **Mines ***Regular (Short Damage) ***Flashbang (Short Visual and Auditory Stun) ***Flash (Short Visual Stun) ***Smoke (Long Visual Stun) ***Phosphorus (Long Damage and Long Visual Stun) ***Incendiary (Long Damage) ***Shrapnel (Long Damage) *Other **Grapple Gun **Frago-Propulsion Boots - Footwear that uses the power of explosions to propel the wearer **Binders - Throwing devices that wrap enemies in a metal cable **Bow and Arrows **Miniature Crossbows **Disarm Discs - Throwing discs that knock the weapons out of enemies' hands **Acidiscs - Throwing discs containing a potent acid **Minicameras Weaknesses *Legacy's unrelenting anger can be taken advantage of in combat *Legacy's templates for mental situations may be highly outdated eg. a medieval ancestor would no be prepared for energy blasts. However, the template may adapt to certain situations eg. energy blasts might become cannonballs Category:Hstringer985 Category:Neutral Category:Anti-Hero Category:Assassin Category:Thief